PJ Masks Headquarters
For the book counterparts where the TV counterpart is based on, see Le totem des Pyjamasques and Le totem des Pyjamasques (Original Continuity). - Astrototem= }} |caption = Where the team plans each mission.}} The Headquarters (mostly referred to as simply HQ) is where the PJ Masks meet up to discuss the current situation, who's involved, what to do, and which vehicle to take. The building itself is in the shape and form of a totem pole as a disguise from the public. HQ is located inside the city's park, on a small island surrounded by a moat. The island itself can be accessed by a bridge. The Headquarters holds the following vehicles: *Catboy's Cat Car, a high speed motor vehicle used to drive to the situation's location. *Owlette's Owl-Glider, a small red plane for flying above a situation's setting. *Gekko's Gekko-Mobile, a large green vehicle with underwater capabilities. *PJ Robot's PJ Seeker, a large rescue-vehicle used to drive to the situation's location and stores the trio's PJ Rovers. HQ consists of 3 rooms, one for each of the PJ Masks (except for PJ Robot). Catboy's room in the center is the one most frequently visited, since it is here that the PJ Masks discuss their missions. The 3 sections of HQ can rotate independently from each other. The 3 symbols on the front side of HQ can open up like doors to let the PJ Masks' vehicles out or back in. HQ can also be accessed through a door in the side, from underwater, or a hatch in the roof. HQ is equipped with the following features: *The PJ Picture Player, a holographic, spherical computer with touch screen control panel. It has many functions and abilities, including controlling everything in HQ, controlling the PJ Masks' vehicles, and acting as a surveillance-like camera to find villains easily. *A rocketship function: This allows HQ to take off like a rocket and fly through the air or even into space. When going into space, HQ can actually transform from a Totem Pole into a more spaceship like appearance known as the Astrototem (nicknamed PJ Rocket in the |PJ Masks English site). The controls for this spaceship are located in Owlette's HQ room. The rocket function is for space missions, or occasionally for total disasters and emergencies only. *'Fire Furball', a defense mechanism for firing projectile 'furballs'. It is located at Catboy's HQ room. This function can also be used in rocketship mode. *'Mega Meow', the more powerful version of the Cat Car's Cat roar. First used in "Owlette and the Battling Headquarters". *'Owl Beam', another defense mechanism for temporarily blinding villains with a bright light. It is located at Owlette's HQ room. Used in "Owlette and the Battling Headquarters". *'HQ spin', causes HQ to spin around to deflect projectiles. Used in "Owlette and the Battling Headquarters". *The HQ Crystal: a crystal statue that is the source of the PJ Masks' powers. It was first discovered by PJ Robot in "PJ Power Up", and is usually stored in a hidden room of HQ. In "Take Romeo Off The Road", PJ Robot used the energy of the statue to build the PJ Seeker. * PJ Vault: A vault where the PJ Masks store any dangerous devices and items they take from the villains, like the Moon Crystal. *A doorbell: a bell to ring at the ground floor entrance of HQ. Luna Girl was the first to use it, since even the PJ Masks had no idea they had a doorbell. *A scaring pose: it allows one of the door symbols on the HQ to emit an ominous, blinding light that can scare villains, as seen in "Halloween Tricksters". *A beam for each floor of HQ: shoots a light beam so the PJ Masks can see; accidentally revealed by Armadylan in "PJ Dylan". *'Energy Blast': While in rocket ship mode, HQ can fire a laser beam from a satellite dish on top of the ship. This was first seen in "PJ Comet". *The PJ Masks Headquarters' physical appearance was inspired and based on its original incarnation, and its rooms are inspired from the Island of Imagination from Les Pyjamasques picture books. Headquarters.png Bridgeway to PJ Masks HQ.png PJ_Masks_Headquarters_2.png HQ scaring pose.png|Scaring pose HQ pj picture player.png|The PJ Picture Player HQ Mega Meow.png|The Mega Meow HQ energy blast.png|Energy blast Category:PJ Masks Locations Category:Buildings Category:PJ Masks' world